


That Ain't No Way To Go

by tatiebug_2013



Series: "Mi Corazon Perdido En Ti..." [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bellarke, Brooks & Dunn, Country Music, F/M, Feels, Flashbacks, Heartbreak, Love, Music reference, My OTP, Runaway, Song Lyrics, and a brooks & dunn freak, artist!Clarke, cop!bellamy, i'm a country music junkie, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7038187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatiebug_2013/pseuds/tatiebug_2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He rolled over in the bed, stretched his arm out across the mattress only to find cold sheets laying next to him.</p><p>He raised his head up and looked around, she was nowhere in sight.</p><p>'Where did she go?'</p><p>Bellamy got up, placed his feet on the cold, wood floor of their house. He looked up at the clock, 3:45 A.M.</p><p>He knew she would be in the other room drawing. There was a lot of times that Clarke would wake up in the middle of the night and couldn't go back to sleep. She always said that meant she a dream that inspired her to the point that she had bring it to life right then.<br/>___________________________________________________________________</p><p>Or the one where Bellamy is not prepared for any of this shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Ain't No Way To Go

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest listening to "That Ain't No Way To Go" by Brooks & Dunn either before and/or while reading this.
> 
> It just makes sense.
> 
> I own nothing, I'm a broke ass bitch.
> 
> Enjoy!! :))

_Lipstick letter across the mirror this morning..._

 

 

He rolled over in the bed, stretched his arm out across the mattress only to find cold sheets laying next to him.

 

He raised his head up and looked around, she was nowhere in sight.

 

'Where did she go?'

 

Bellamy got up, placed his feet on the cold, wood floor of their house. He looked up at the clock, 3:45 A.M.

 

He knew she would be in the other room drawing. There was a lot of times that Clarke would wake up in the middle of the night and couldn't go back to sleep. She always said that meant she had a dream that inspired her to the point that she had bring it to life right then.

 

He stopped by the bathroom on his way to go see how her art was going, but once he turned on the light, something caught his eye.

 

 

_Said "Good bye, baby". You left without warning..._

 

 

He read the writing on the mirror, used with her favorite Ruby Valentine lipstick she always loved.

 

'Wait, what's going on? What happened?'

 

 

_Like a thief in the night, you ran away with my heart..._

 

 

Bellamy stepped away slowly, with this nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach.

 

He ran out of the bedroom, and looked throughout the whole house. Clarke was nowhere to be found, and neither was any of her things.

 

He found the one thing that broke his heart worse than the time their dog, Cerberus, was accidently hit: the room, where she did all of her art projects was empty.

 

 

_I can't believe my eyes, must be a bad dream, you always said we had a good thing..._

 

 

He quickly got dressed, grabbed his wallet and keys, and headed out the door.

 

'What could have possibly made her run away? Where are you, Clarke?'

 

Bellamy jumped in the car and pulled out of the driveway. He soon realized that he forgot to put on shoes. He's such a wreck at the moment about Clarke leaving that he didn't have time to think about it.

 

All that mattered, was her.

 

 

_You never once let on, we were falling apart..._

 

 

He thinks about everything that has happened lately, and can't remember one thing that could have pushed her away from him.

 

He's driving at least fifteen miles over the speed limit, it's sprinkling outside the vehicle now at 4 o'clock in the morning. "Shit..."

 

 

_That ain't no way to go..._

 

 

All Bellamy can do is drive. He's so scatterbrained at the moment, he's not sure where he should start first.

 

Of course he does. Bellamy is flipping out so hard, he momentarily lost all train of thought. He knows exactly where to go first.

 

It's the first place she would always go to when she needed to clear her mind. Where she always had someone to talk to whenever he was at work at the station or having to do stakeouts with Miller.

 

 

_Girl, it just ain't right..._

 

 

He pulls up at the cemetery, and puts the car in park.

 

He gets out in the middle of the pouring rain, realizes he doesn't even have any kind of jacket in the vehicle, but he doesn't care right now.

 

He only cares about finding Clarke, and fast.

 

 

_Don't you think that I deserve to hear you say goodbye..._

 

 

As Bellamy walks by all of the head stones, most of them recognizable. His mom, Gina, Lincoln, Charlotte, Finn, and many more. All of them too young.

 

There's only three specific ones he would need to find that Clarke would go to.

 

First: Lexa.

 

 

_That ain't no way to go..._

 

 

He slowly approaches Lexa's grave, but no one in sight, but a finds the necklace of hers that she called "The Flame" that Clarke kept after she was killed.

 

'Why did she leave the necklace here? She never takes that necklace out of her car from around her rearview mirror.'

 

Bellamy keeps walking on looking for the next person she would go visit.

 

Wells.

 

 

_Was it all a lie..._

 

 

He goes up the unique looking stone that Wells' father picked for him. It was a knight from a chess game.

 

Wells loved chess.

 

He was also such a great friend to Clarke, let her believe that he was the one you outed her father to save her relationship with her mother.

 

That's what made Wells a knight. Bellamy didn't know anyone at all who would go that far to protect their friend.

 

He noticed that there was something small laying down in front of the tombstone. It was black knight chess piece laying on the grass. And he could tell by how chip on the base of the piece, that it was the piece that Clarke carried around with her that was Wells'.

 

But he still didn't see her. There was one last possible place she could be at:

 

Her father.

 

 

_After all this time..._

 

 

He walked up the last resting spot, that was at the top of a hill, under a shady tree.

 

Jake Griffin.

 

Bellamy lowers himself down in front of the stone, where he sees a fresh bouquet of flowers that he knows were Jake's favorite kind. He only knows this because Clarke told him about it, they are her favorites too.

 

While Bellamy is squatted down in front of the love of his life's father's tombstone, in the pouring rain, with Clarke completely missing, he pulls out a small, black velvet box out of his pocket.

 

He was here, in this exact same spot about a month ago, standing with Clarke's mother, by her husband's grave.

 

Bellamy wanted to ask this question in front of both of her parents, so he called Abby and asked her to meet him out here.

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

"Mrs. Griffin, I wanted to ask you **both** for your daughter's hand in marriage?" Bellamy asks, so nervous. His hands were shaking as he rubbed his thumbs together on that sunny day.

 

Abby Griffin just smiled and shook her head, "You know, Bellamy? I have to say, that way you did this, to ask not only me, but to ask me and her father, I'm completelyspeechless on how great of a man you are."

 

She leans up and hugs Bellamy tight, he's still freaking out a little. Abby chuckles is his ear, "You know exactly what my answer is, so I don't know why you're so frigid."

 

Bellamy pulls back and looks at the older woman so surprised, "Ar- are you sure?" He can't help but stutter.

 

Abby laughs, "Who wouldn't want true love protection for their daughter?" She nods over to the head stone by them, "And I know for a fact, that he would have said yes too."

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Bellamy was going to propose tonight. At her favorite art museum, right by the painting that she made in memory of her father.

 

Now he's here in the rain, with no idea where Clarke is or why on Earth she would run. But there is one thing for sure that he does know right now: their love is too strong for him to give up or for her to walk away, and he will do everything that he can to find Clarke and hold her in his arms once again, and forever

 

 

_After all this time, that ain't no way to go._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed it just a little bit.
> 
> Comments are high appreciated!
> 
> Always, this country gal love y'all!  
> Thanks for reading! :))  
> -Bug


End file.
